Wanting To Be Found
by smelleykins
Summary: Ronnie finds out her daughters still alive. Danielle is on the search for the mother she never knew. Who will find the other first?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm not a writer. In fact I failed English at school. Just didn't see the point in it. But I do love reading. The stories on here are just amazing. I figured I'd give it a shot. Don't expect anything to the level of others on here; I'm just really trying to please a tiny mind. Mine. **

* * *

Ronnie was lost in a world of her own; after receiving the fax a few moments earlier she had left R&R and returned home. Clutching the piece of paper that could change her life, Ronnie entered her flat. Now she was sat on the sofa, the piece of paper, turned upside down, sitting directly in front of her on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath Ronnie reached out and started reading.

Danielle. Danielle Jones. Reading the name over and over again, trying to get it to sink in. Her daughter Amy or as she was now known Danielle was still alive. The name making Ronnie smile seemed to suit. Trying to picture her daughter as a nineteen year old Ronnie's face scrunched up. How could she possibly get an idea of what her daughter looked like after only ever seeing her for two hours, twenty minutes? It seemed unfair. No it was worse than unfair, it was cruel. Her father, Archie Mitchell lied. Amy wasn't dead, this was the proof. Her daughter was alive and wanted to be found. A sad smile came to Ronnie's face; she'd been taken in by him time and time again. There was no way she was going to let her daughter be tricked as well. No. Ronnie was going to find Danielle and protect her, like she should have done all those years ago.

Danielle had left her name on the adoption register just like Ronnie had, except there were no details. No address, no number, nothing. Where could she start? There must be hundreds of Danielle Jones'. One of which was Ronnie's' daughter. But which one and why didn't she put any details?

* * *

**Short & sweet, a bit like me. Reviews are welcomed :) x  
p.s; It's taken me like 20 mins to figure out how the heck i upload stuff on here.. ugh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the reviews. I have an idea where i want to take this story, its just getting there.. !**

* * *

Danielle Jones sat staring at the precious locket for what seemed the hundredth time today. Always knowing she was different to other children, it never occurred to her why until her eight birthday. The locket was presented to her by her mother Lizzy; an extra special gift, for an extra special girl. Danielle smiled at the memory. It seemed a life time away really. But it changed things slightly. Although at eight a necklace was just that, except this had another mummy inside. As Danielle grew up, her longing to find this other mummy grew. It was strange, having two sets of parents, not knowing the other of course. Just having two though, it's different. Not wishing to upset her parents Danielle kept her dream to herself. One day perhaps, she'd find her.

The day had started out like any other for Danielle, but didn't end like it usually would. Perhaps it was the dream she'd had that night that caused her to act so suddenly. Not really thinking but just doing something out of character. Danielle had contacted the adoption agency, knowing her birth name as Amy Mitchell she was able to obtain information regarding her birth mother.

Veronica Elizabeth Mitchell. The name alone sounded sophisticated to Danielle. Looking into the locket, repeating the name over, yes, her mother defiantly looked like a Veronica. She looked very young, childlike even. But yet the name sounded so grown up. Knowing that her mother wanted her, due to the amount of details left with the agency, made Danielle smile. Going through the information she'd wrote down, it seemed her mother travelled a lot, Weymouth, Ibiza and the latest or most recent information was a place Danielle hadn't really heard of, Walford. Danielle opted to only leave her name for now. A mixture of excitement and guilt of the chance her mother may just turn up unannounced, here in Telford scared her. What would her parents think? Danielle didn't like to disappoint so it was safer, easier to just leave a name. Then her mother would know, Amy was looking for her, except now, she was Danielle.

The locket, growing up kept Danielle safe. Least she always thought it had magical powers. If there was another mother in there, then she was being protected twice over. Often day dreaming in a world where she would meet up with her mother, they'd just do what her and Lizzy done, ice-creams in the park, painting, shopping, lunch, girly stuff. But they would be extra special because this was her birth mother. Danielle wondered what she'd be like now, if she had stayed with her mum. Where would she be living, would she have travelled around like her mother seemed to? Would she be the quiet girl that everyone knew? It wasn't possible to answer such questions or worry about them. She had two loving parents, who did the best for her and her brother Gareth, he was great, if a typical boy. But they were close. Danielle & Gareth against the world. It was perhaps Gareth's fault she'd decided that Walford was where she needed to be. They'd talked when Gareth was due to go off to University, "_there's more to the world than just Telford Danielle_" she remembered him saying. Although Danielle knew that to be true, it just seemed scary. The world was a bigger place. Walford was in London. That's nothing like Telford, nothing at all. So packing her bag and booking train tickets, it seemed Danielle was going to follow Gareth's advice. There's more to the world that just Telford. Tomorrow she'd find out.

* * *

**So what you think? These chapters always look longer in word, than they do on here! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update - Finally!**

* * *

Walford. Danielle stood outside the tube station feeling very lost, it was late afternoon. This place certainly didn't feel anything like Telford. It was busy, people rushing about. They didn't seem to stop for a moment. Not really knowing where to go, Danielle just stood and watched the world going by. It felt surreal being here, knowing she was in the exact place as her mum, possibly right by her. Realisation soon hit Danielle again, as it did on the train down, this was really happening, she was going to find her mum.

The journey down had seemed to take forever. Not knowing what to expect didn't put Danielle's nerves at rest. Realising she'd not even thought of where to stay freaked her out. Figuring out she would have enough money to last a few days, Danielle began to think long term. Surely it wouldn't be that easy to find her mum, so maybe staying around a while would be a good idea. So on the list was a job, well a girl has to make a living, unsure what Walford had to offer though.

Deciding to make a move, Danielle began to walk through Walford. Walking along Turpin Way Danielle came into Albert Square. Walking to a bench, she sat down once again. Taking the neatly folded piece of paper from her pocket for the hundredth time Danielle re-read the address: Veronica Elizabeth Mitchell, Queen Victoria Pub, Albert Square, Walford. Looking up Danielle's breath caught in her throat, there in front of her was the pub. How had she missed it? Her mother lived in there. Nerves suddenly overtook, what was she doing. Dragging her eyes away from the Vic Danielle looked down the road; it was littered with stalls, kind of a mini-market place. There seemed to be a bit of everything, fruit stall, flowers, odd bits and even a clothes stall. Smiling Danielle thought maybe it wasn't such a bad place. Everyone seemed to know each other, perhaps it was just her misconception of arriving. No-one was going to talk to her straight away; they'd never even seen her before. Looking around, Danielle noticed a sign for a B&B, pulling out her phone she called; thankfully there was a room spare. Deciding it was best to drop her bags there, before anything else she ventured to it.

The room was simple, a double bed lay in the middle of the room, a vanity unit to the right and some wardrobes near the window. It would do for now Danielle thought as she slowly started pulling her belongings out and putting them away. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her bear, Digby. Smiling Danielle looked at him; he was just as precious as her locket. Given to her by her father when she was a baby, it seemed Digby travelled everywhere Danielle did. Looking outside it was starting to get dark, Danielle's tummy began to rumble. Realising she'd not eaten since this morning Danielle decided to go find a place to eat. Perhaps she'd bump into her mother on the way. Leaving the B&B, Danielle noticed there was a small cafe, figuring she'd eat anything at the moment, that's where she went. The cafe was nice, quirky even. Ordering a sandwich and coffee Danielle sat at the table in the corner, deciding she just wanted to eat and be off back to the B&B.

Drinking the last remains of her coffee Danielle pulled out her locket, it wasn't as if she needed to see the photo again, she knew every inch of that picture off by heart. It was just, this was real. She was finally in Walford and so was her mother. Thoughts kept whirling around in Danielles mind, would her mother recognise her, would she recognise her mother? What if she'd forgotten about her? Being pushed away, that frightened Danielle. Getting up from her seat, Danielle decided to head back, it been a long day and sleep was very much required. Walking out the door, Danielle didn't notice someone walk through the door and accidently bumped into them.

"Oh um..I'm sorry" came the nervous reply from Danielle.

"Okay" came the reply.

"Ronnie, what can I get you?"

Danielle could feel eyes upon her so turned around to acknowledge she'd heard. Her smile slowly dropped she her eyes caught those of the other person. Her eyes widened as she looked, a million bolts felt like they were running through her body. Without thinking Danielle ran straight to the B&B, sitting on her bed she pulled the locket out once more. Staring at the picture, shock and excitement travelled through Danielle's veins, she'd just found her mother. But did she know too?

* * *

**Not sure if i like this at all. It seems simple, but I'm kinda hoping (if my mind allows) to make it a tad complicated before they actually admit who they are to one another! :) R&R please, with cherries?**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since Ronnie had received the news her daughter Amy was alive. Alive and well, looking for her as much as she was looking for her baby. Ronnie was desperate to tell someone, anyone who knew of her past, who knew how much she wanted her baby girl back, but with Archie still around she knew it be wise to keep this to herself. Protecting her child, even if she wasn't here now, was always Ronnie's priority. Mentally making a promise to herself she'd never allow him to come between them ever again, Ronnie was determined to do all she could, to track down her daughter and bring justice on her father. She even considered telling Jack, but this were currently frosty between them, so she wasn't sure if he'd be all that as excited as she was. No, she was going to do this alone.

These past two days had gone by in a blur. Ronnie knew she had to carry on, pretend as if all was the same, nothing was different at all. Being good at hiding her feelings it seemed this act was working, no-one questioned anything, Ronnie was no different. Wondering if her daughter would come to Walford Ronnie double checked with the adoption agency all details were updated, she didn't want this to be the one reason she couldn't have her daughter.

The day started like most others, up early after a long night at the club, Ronnie did her usual of jogging around the square. It helped keep her mind off things and made her focus on the things needed. She wanted to take Archie for all he had, but she knew her family weren't the most conventional. They had secrets like any other, but things with the Mitchells were never as it seems. Complicated, dark, deep, unsettling at times, but somehow they always stood by one another. Ronnie knew if her father ever got found out, if anyone dared believe her rather than him, it wouldn't end pretty. Roxy, her kid sister, apple of daddy's eye would take it badly. But Ronnie had to protect her too. Roxy was a wild child, who Ronnie practically brought up, giving all the love her daughter should have had, to the next best thing, her sister. Ronnie knew Roxy often used this to her advantage, she had managed to protect her, jetting off to Ibiza and they were finally free. But bringing Roxy back to London, well it hadn't taken long for Archie to arrive on the scene.

Ronnie went to visit her sister in the pub, going through the back, she heard Roxy giggling away in baby talk to Amy. Another reminder of what she didn't have. It seemed at the time a nice suggestion. Naming Roxy's daughter after the one she lost. But over time it gradually began to get at Ronnie. No-one else should have that name, Amy was her daughter. Watching from the door Ronnie smiled at how much her sister had changed. She was still at times more of a handful than her daughter but Roxy really did grow up with motherhood. Who'd have thought it? Too bad, the poor child was caught in the centre of a Mitchell tug-of-love. Ronnie, Jack, Amy & Roxy, the Mitchells didn't do things by halves.

"Ronnie, don't just stand there watching, it freaks me out"

"How did you know I was there" Ronnie questioned, her sister couldn't have heard her surely.

"Oh through the TV, I can see your reflection" stated Roxy quiet matter of fact.

Waking into the living room Ronnie sat down opposite her sister and niece just watching them. Roxy could tell something was on her mind, but this was Ronnie, unless you forced it out of her, she wasn't going to tell anything until she was ready. Standing up, passing Amy to Ronnie, Roxy went to make the pair coffee. Looking down at the innocent child passed to her, Amy's wide eyes staring up at Ronnie, Amy giggled, which made Ronnie smile. She loved the sound. Getting comfortable she began to talk to Amy.

"You're so pretty, yes you are" Amy's smile grew bigger at the baby voice Ronnie had achieved.

"I have a little secret" Ronnie started, looking up to check her sister was no-where in view. "I've got a baby girl too, she's named Amy, you were named after her." Rocking Amy, she was slowly starting to fall asleep at the little story she was being told. "I was told by your granddad she was no-longer here, but it was a lie. She's out there sweetie and she's very much alive. She wants to be found, but I don't know where to look. Her names Danielle now, she'll be twenty soon". Ronnie looked at the now sleeping child in her arms, wondering if all this was real. Thoughts were running through her mind, as they had been since she got the news. Would she recognise her daughter, Ronnie didn't know if there was such a gene that existed to kick start everything, she prayed there was, that she would know without question. Gently planting a kiss on top of Amy's head, Ronnie whispered "I'm going to find her; I'm going to bring my baby girl home".

After a few hours of chatting with Roxy, managing to avoid the any news, what's on your mind questions expertly, Ronnie knew she had to get back home to change for the nights work. Leaving the pub, knowing she had a while yet, Ronnie decided to get something from the cafe. Walking in, she was knocked by someone.

"Oh um..I'm sorry"

Ronnie was about to respond in her usual manner but something about how nervous this young girl sounded stopped her. Just a causal "Okay" reply came. Ronnie looked again, the girl couldn't be from around here, she certainly wasn't one of the kids who hung about outside the tube station of late. The girl looked up, a small smile fading from her lips. Ronnie hadn't heard Jane, instead her eyes were glued on this girls. Her breath caught in her throat and then suddenly the girl was gone. Ran, as if she was scared or shocked, Ronnie wasn't sure.

Ignoring Jane's impatient asking, Ronnie walked out after the girl. Looking around outside the cafe it seemed she'd disappeared. Ronnie's mind was racing. Something she hadn't felt since her baby girl was taken away, was giving Ronnie butterflies. Those eyes, she'd seen them before, almost twenty years ago to be exact. Perhaps this is what she was waiting to feel. It was so much more than she expected. But where had this girl gone to? Why did she run? Ronnie's mind was all over the place. Had Danielle come to Walford so soon?

* * *

**So i was drinking G&T & my mind was tellin me to just type. This being the result, my longest chapt yet.  
Two updates in one night! Enjoy R&R if you wish - i do love each of them! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie's shift at R&R seemed to have passed in a blur. Her mind was on the girl she had seen earlier that evening. The image of her eyes was imprinted on her mind. After leaving the club Ronnie decided to have a walk around Albert Square, hoping against hope that this girl was around at such a crazy hour. Realising it was pointless, no-one was about apart from drunken folks who'd just left the club; Ronnie turned and walked back to her flat. The night was going to be long. Once inside she tried to get some sleep, tomorrow maybe she'd see her again. It had to be her daughter, the connection from those eyes was just incredible and it took Ronnie's breath away. Trying in vain to remember everything about the girl Ronnie was at a loss. She hadn't had much chance to take everything in; it all seemed to have happened in a second. But those eyes, they most certainly belonged to Danielle, how else could she explain the connection?

As sleep took over her body Ronnie relaxed, thoughts and images of what she could do with her daughter were running through her mind. All the lost years she had missed, they were never going to be reclaimed but maybe she could learn from her daughter about the past. Everyone took these things for granted but Ronnie knew if she was allowed a moment's glimpse it would be cherished forever.

Danielle lay awake, staring into the darkness of her room. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep; her body was telling her she was exhausted but her mind was keeping her awake. The dark held some comfort for her. No-one could see her; she was alone with her thoughts and no interruption. Thinking back to the moment in the cafe Danielle couldn't believe she was so careless. The first time she meets her mother and she bumps into her. The powerful connection that was felt in those few moments when their eyes connected was surreal. It was something Danielle wasn't expecting at all, in fact it didn't even occur to her she'd feel anything straight away. It really did change the plan she had, there was still the possibility her mother didn't know she was the daughter she'd given up. Perhaps tomorrow it be forgotten? Danielle could carry on with her plan of looking for work and then, maybe then, she'd go find her mother. Maybe, she thought as sleep took over.

Waking up the next morning after a restless night, both women were trying to figure out their next move. Ronnie didn't want to risk anyone finding out about Danielle so soon, even if she wanted to scream it from the rooftops her daughter was here in Albert Square. Scared she'd even give the game away, it was going to be a tough decision. Danielle wasn't sure what she should do anymore. Arriving and seeing her mother had happened far too quickly, she'd barely been in Walford a day. It was decided she was going to stick to her plan; it would work out, wouldn't it?

Mother and daughter were alike in their ways, after much thought; they had both unknowingly agreed to wait. Instead Ronnie & Danielle hoped the other would admit it first, especially Danielle, her nerves sometimes got the better of her. Getting ready to face the day both women had different plans. Danielle to find some work and Ronnie had stuff on at the club and Jack that needed sorting. Though both secretly hoped paths would cross again, even just for a moment.

* * *

**Blah! I dont' like this chapter at all. I got a little lost. R&R's are very much apreciated! x**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mum will you please stop fussing and go watch your own stall, I can manage" wined Stacey. She knew her mum was only trying to help but sometimes it was too much. Taking a deep breath she carried on pulling out the new stock unaware someone was watching her. Walking towards the market Danielle had noticed Stacey and Jeans little exchange, hoping she wasn't going to make a fool of herself, she went over.

"Hi, anything you fancy?

"Um not really I'm just looking thank you" replied Danielle.

Taking a deep breath Danielle decided to be brave once more, it worked getting her to Walford. "Actually I'm looking for a job". Stacey eyed the girl up and down for a moment "then try the job centre" came the remark. Danielle looked disappointed and began to walk off. Noticing a mini-market, perhaps a newspaper would shed some light on job prospects in Walford. Walking to Arthurs bench, Danielle began to read through the paper. Nothing much seemed to be free in Walford, what was she expecting. Stacey had been watching the girl on Arthurs bench for some time. No-one really seemed to notice her, looking around her stall perhaps a bit of company wouldn't go amiss.

Sitting on the bench Danielle looked up, the girl from the stall was next to her. "I'll give you a week's trial, could do with a bit of girly company, I'm Stacey". Smiling, Danielle practically pounced on Stacey giving her a hug. This was the first person since she came to Walford to give her a chance; nothing was going to stop Danielle now. Working on the stall that day, everything seemed to be going okay. Stacey started to fill Danielle in with the local gossip and the two girls could have easily passed for two good friends.

* * *

A mountain of paperwork was scattered over the desk, Ronnie just couldn't seem to concentrate. Jack could see something was on her mind, she always seemed elsewhere, but it was a different look today, a different elsewhere. Feeling eyes upon her Ronnie realised she was day dreaming. Deciding some air was needed she got up, leaving jack looking a little bewildered at her sudden movement. Standing against the wall outside the club Ronnie was struggling to contain her emotions. The sheer fact her baby girl was here and she couldn't just go upto her, was hard. The temptation of not knowing, but wanting to know was pulling at Ronnie. Not wishing to escape back to the flat, she took a walk towards the pub.

Lunch times were always busy, but after the success of today, Stacey decided it was time to introduce Danielle to what Walford had to offer, the Queen Vic. Looking around it was pretty busy, standing towards the end of the bar, the girls waited to be served, although Stacey had started to get impatient. "Oi Mitchell, any chance of getting served?" Stacey cheekily shouted to Danielle's dismay. Upon seeing this Stacey started to laugh, there was so much more this girl had to learn. Looking up a blonde girl came towards them. "Less of the cheek and I may just serve you" Roxy replied. Passing the drinks to Stacey, the girls went to sit down. Danielle grew curious, if the girl behind the bar was a Mitchell too, then perhaps, maybe they were related. "Oh she's just one of the better sisters, a little flirty and that but she can be a good laugh can Roxy" replied Stacey. "it's the other one there" pointing to Ronnie who'd just come through the door "do you have to watch, ice queen she is, looks down on everyone". Danielle only caught bits of the conversation Stacey was relaying. She was watching Ronnie who had now taken a seat at the bar and began chatting to Roxy. The way she just held herself, mesmerised Danielle. But what did Stacey mean by Ice Queen.

"Get us another one then chick, for your new boss" teased Stacey. Taking a deep breath Danielle walked up to the bar. Standing inches away from Ronnie, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears, scared that everyone else around her could hear it too. Putting on a smile, she waited for another round of drinks. Looking the girl up and down Roxy began to speak, "you're new around here aren't you?" Danielle nodded, noticing Ronnie had now looked up "yeah, pretty much". "So what brings you to Walford, Stacey? Roxy nodded in the direction of the Slater girl, who was now busy chatting on her phone. Danielle smiled "Oh you know, wanting to get out and discover the world" laughed Danielle. "The world? You come to Walford and you think your discovering the world, sorry to burst that bubble there chick but you'll be disappointed. If I were you, I'd get me a one way ticket out of here"

"No!" Both Danielle and Roxy looked at Ronnie curiously. "No, I mean, Roxy here doesn't seem to understand that sometimes um, just getting away from home... is always a start". Ronnie hadn't meant to butt in, she wasn't sure where it even came from but the thought her sister was telling her daughter to get a ticket out of Walford the moment she arrived worried her. "I'm Ronnie, tats is my sister Roxy" Ronnie smiled; she held out her had as if she was in a meeting. Danielle looked unsure, but thought it be rude not to shake it, so cautiously she did. The touch of mother and daughter was something neither woman expected. Danielle pulled out and turned away grabbing the drinks as she headed back to Stacey. Breathing heavily, the drink was gone in seconds.

Ronnie couldn't believe she'd been so close, she had touched her baby. After 19 years, this small bit of contact, proved it was all real. Staring vacantly ahead, at Danielle who was now chatting to Stacey, she couldn't believe it. Roxy had noticed something in Ronnie's eyes, it was the same thing as the previous day. Looking towards the girl, Roxy didn't know what had gotten into Ronnie. "So, you fancy telling me what's gotten into you?"Dragging her eyes away from her baby, Ronnie looked up to Roxy, a smile on her face, one which Roxy hadn't properly seen for years, before Walford, before Ibiza. Wanting so much to confide in her sister, Ronnie took a deep breath, "Roxy, it's her.."

* * *

**Don't like this one.. am struggling. But ive got such cute scenes in my head... i just need to write them down!!  
Oooo but its RACK week on EE. Can't wait. Hate that sleezy doctor, roll on when Jack hits him one... im next in line! :) x**


End file.
